


1, 2, 3, 4

by drunkbluestar



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Husbands, M/M, just get married you two, romantic! bapak is on the way, they're so cute i cant stop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar
Summary: Satu hal yang menyatukan dua insan, tiga kata pertanyaan dan empat kata jawaban.





	1, 2, 3, 4

**Author's Note:**

> A backstory to sisazat's "Sejak Kapan" that Ridwan wears a ring.

Ridwan terdiam, duduk di kursinya. Melihat ke arah sekitar ruangan lalu menggerakkan _mouse _komputernya agar layar menyala kembali. Tangannya menyentuh _keyboard _ lalu terdiam lagi. Selama 10 menit ia hanya melakukan hal-hal ini dan diam kembali, sebelum ia melihat ke arah tanggalan yang ada di meja kayunya. Baru sadar ia belum mengganti kertas penanggalan ke bulan ini dari bulan sebelumnya. Mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat ke kalender dan mengamati suatu tanggal dengan lingkaran merah disekitar satu angka puluhan yang tertera itu. Besok ternyata. Tunggu.

_Ini tanggal apa ya?_

Ridwan memutar otaknya, berusaha mengingat tanggal apa itu. Gaji bulanan? Bukan. Tanggal lahir? Bukan. Ia bisa ingat dengan sempurna kapan ia lahir. Tanggal apa sih- 

Oh. _Oalah. _Ia ingat sekarang itu tanggal apa. 

Tanggal yang menyatukan dua hati rekan kerja dengan jalan yang berbeda. Dengan perspektif kehidupan yang jauh berbeda, satu tahun yang lalu.

_Tanggal yang menyatukan seorang Ridwan Bahri dengan sosok yang dulu ia takuti, Haedar Subandi. Alias Pengkor._

Kenapa bisa? Entah, waktu itu spontan saja keluar kata-kata dari mulut Pengkor yang menyatakan bahwa ia suka, ah bukan suka, sayang. Ridwan juga bingung saat itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang sampai sekarang ia bingung kenapa bisa. Sudah hampir satu tahun sejak mereka bersama. Tetap, tak ada yang tahu bahwa Ridwan dan Pengkor ada hubungan lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja. 

Dalam waktu satu tahun itu pun tidak pernah mereka kencan berdua, tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar jam kerja. Ridwan akhirnya bangun dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangannya, berjalan menyusuri lorong. Berhenti saat satu pintu kayu terbuka dan keluarlah pria yang ingin ia temui sejak tadi. Wira itu menutup pintunya dan berbalik badan hanya untuk melihat Ridwan terpaku di tempatnya. 

"Kenapa?"

Akhirnya Pengkor bicara, berjalan perlahan, mendekat. Ridwan masih diam, canggung. Selalu saja saat bertemu. Rasa canggung akan mendominasi dirinya dibandingkan rasa takut. Ridwan masih mematung, berpikir keras apa yang ingin ia utarakan.

"Ridwan?"

"Aku mau bicara, Mas."

Pengkor diam, _Mas? Dia gak salah dengar kan?_

"Boleh, silakan."

Ridwan merangkai kata-kata di dalam kepalanya, takut salah mengucapkan kata-kata kepada wira di depannya ini.

"Ayo pulang sama aku nanti."

"Biar anak buah kamu istirahat, kasian dia."

"Ya sudah, aku enggak menolak."

Pengkor tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Ridwan, sekarang berdiri di sebelah kanan Ridwan. Yang digandeng tangannya menoleh dengan seribu pertanyaan. Pertama kali setelah beberapa bulan, tangannya digandeng oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Belum makan siang, kan? Mas temani kamu makan."

Kalau orang bisa melihat organ dalam Ridwan, mungkin ia akan melihat jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Senang? Tentu. Bingung? Pasti. Rasa senangnya lebih daripada rasa penasaran dan bingungnya. Dengan cepat dan hati berbunga, ia mengeratkan gandengan tangan Pengkor, berjalan bersamanya mencari makan siang di luar gedung kantor.

* * *

"Bapak tadi makan siang dimana? Tumben gak keliatan di ruangan bapak."

"Saya makan diluar, ada yang ngajak."

Hasbi menaruh berkas yang ia kerjakan sedari tadi, sambil mengangguk pelan. 

"Bi, kamu nanti malam langsung pulang saja kalau gak ada kerjaan lagi."

"Oh, iya Pak. Bapak mau saya antar pulang sekalian?"

"Lho, justru itu saya mau bilang, kamu pulang sendiri aja. Saya dianterin-"

"Eh maksudnya, saya pulang sendiri hari ini."

Hasbi menaikkan satu alisnya, ada yang aneh. Ia mengangguk dan keluar, kembali mengerjakan apa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Ridwan merutuki dirinya sendiri, hampir saja. Hampir ketahuan. Ia membuka telepon genggamnya dan melihat notifikasi yang masuk.

_H.S: Kamu pulang jam berapa?_

Ridwan dengan cepat membuka pesan singkat itu dan menjawabnya.

_Ridwan: Hm, belum tau. Kalau selesai nanti aku langsung kabarin._

_H.S: Take your time, sayang. _

Ridwan menaruh telepon pintarnya dan bersandar ke kursinya, merasa ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin. Sayang. Dipanggil sayang pertama kali.

Kenapa hari ini serba pertama kali? Pertama kali seorang Haedar Subandi bersikap romantis kepadanya, pertama kali merasa punya hubungan lebih dengannya.

Ah, hati Ridwan berbunga-bunga. 

* * *

"Kamu sudah selesai kerjanya?"

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.30, Ridwan mematikan komputer dan lampu ruangannya. Mengambil jas juga aktentas untuk pulang. 

Pengkor berdiri di depan ruangan Ridwan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Berani karena lorong sudah sepi dan gelap, mungkin orang-orang sudah pulang jam segini. 

"Sudah, ayo pulang."

Berjalan ke arah parkiran dengan rasa was-was. Untung sepi. Ridwan mengambil kunci mobilnya dari dalam tas, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Membiarkan Pengkor masuk ke dalam dulu baru ia masuk dan mengunci pintu, menyalakan mesin dan menunggu lima menit sampai akhirnya Ridwan menginjak gas dan melaju.

Hanya radio yang memenuhi mobil itu dengan suara ditengah-tengah canggungnya Ridwan dan Pengkor di jalanan Djakarta malam hari. Pengkor akhirnya membuka pembicaraan di dalam mobil dan mencairkan suasana, kurang lebih.

"Malam ini, tidur di rumah saya saja."

"Ridwan? Dek?"

Muka Ridwan memerah, memberhentikan mobilnya di depan lampu merah. Ia menoleh ke Pengkor yang menatapnya juga.

"Tidur di rumah mas?"

"Iya."

Ridwan hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak lama kemudian, mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah besar. Sepertinya kosong. Pengkor turun dari mobil Ridwan, jalannya tertatih dan menggenggam pintu mobil Ridwan sambil berusaha berdiri. Ridwan dengan sigap membantu yang biasa dipanggil Bapak itu, masih dengan jas dan aktentas ditangan yang satunya. Mereka berdua masuk bersama dan ya, kosong. Ridwan menaruh jasnya di sofa panjang itu dan melihat sekeliling.

"Kamu sendirian saja di rumah?"

"Anak-anak belum pulang, semua sibuk kerja dan aktivitas lain. Mungkin Desti sudah."

Pria yang lebih kecil itu mengangguk, berkeliling dan melihat-lihat rumah kekasihnya itu sebelum mengikuti Pengkor masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menutup pintu dan melihat ke arah Pengkor yang sekarang hanya memakai kemeja hitam dan celana bahannya, terlihat sudah masuk ke dunia mimpi. Ridwan pun melepas kaos kakinya dan membetulkan posisi tidur Haedar sebelum ia ikut Haedar masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya dan terlelap.

* * *

Matahari telah bangkit, memancarkan warna kuning yang ia hasilkan dan menembus masuk ke kamar yang hening itu tanpa izin. Sinar matahari yang lumayan menyilaukan itu berhasil membangunkan Ridwan yang masih memakai baju kantor dan melihat sekelilingnya. Bingung, ia melihat ke sampingnya. Kenapa ada Haedar-

Oh iya ini kan rumahnya. Ridwan tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Haedar yang masih terlelap, memeluk badan Ridwan dan menyembunyikan mukanya di tengkuk lehernya. 

"Mas, ayo bangun."

Haedar masih diam, terlelap. Ridwan mengecup dahi Haedar, dan ia berhasil membangunkan kekasihnya itu. 

"Morning. Jam berapa?"

"Jam 7, Mas Haedar. Ayo bangun."

Haedar mengangguk dan membuka matanya, tapi masih memeluk Ridwan. Kepalanya ia pindahkan ke bantal, sekarang ia melihat Ridwan dengan jelas.

"Jangan pergi dulu, dek."

"Gausah kerja hari ini, tadi malam aku minta Kamal untuk izin ke asistenmu."

Ridwan hanya diam, masih mengamati muka kekasihnya yang hari ini sudah resmi berhubungan romantis satu tahun lamanya. Ridwan menatap mata Haedar yang masih terlihat mengantuk, memeluknya kembali. Sialan, masih canggung. Belum pernah ia begini sebelumnya. 

"Aku mau ajak kamu pergi hari ini."

Haedar membuka pembicaraan lagi, kini melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Ridwan tenggelam dipelukannya. 

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia. Kalau kamu tau nanti ga seru, dong?"

"Jam 10 kita pergi, biar makan siang di luar saja."

"Sekarang ngapain?"

"Tidur lagi saja."

Ridwan mengangguk dan masih memeluk Haedar, nyaman. Bahagia rasanya.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat, sekarang jarum jam yang panjang sudah menunjuk ke arah angka dua belas dan mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang tidak familiar di mata Ridwan, tapi sangat-sangat familiar di mata dan hati Haedar. Panti asuhannya, yang ia bakar dulu. Bangunannya sudah kosong sekarang, karena tidak sanggup untuk dipakai. Ridwan memberhentikan mobilnya lalu turun, mengamati bangunan yang terbakar itu. Sekali disentuh mungkin bisa jatuh hingga tak bersisa. Bapak mengajak Ridwan menuju halaman bangunan tua itu.

"Aku dulu tinggal disini waktu aku kecil, kamu pasti tau kan."

Ridwan mengangguk, terdiam melihat struktur bangunannya.

"Aku ajak kamu kesini untuk suatu hal."

"Aku mau lupain masa kecil aku, yang akhir-akhir ini muncul lagi di mimpi aku. Aku enggak mau terus-terusan terpikir masa lalu. Biarkan itu akan terkubur di area asing di otakku."

Ridwan masih melihat ke arah Haedar yang berhenti di depannya. Bapak merapikan bajunya, berdehem kecil.

"I'm letting my past go, I wanna build my future. All I wanna think ahead now is my future. And I agree with myself that _you _are a part of my future."

Ridwan syok mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut lawan bicaranya. Kaget sekali. Haedar menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lalu mendekat ke Ridwan.

Menatap matanya penuh kehangatan, yang jarang ia perlihatkan ke orang-orang lain.

"Sayang, lihat aku."

Ridwan menatap mata Haedar, barusan ia dipanggil sayang? Oleh Haedar Subandi?

"Aku bukan orang yang romantis. Bukan, sama sekali bukan. Aku bahkan ajak kamu kesini, bukan ke tempat mewah."

"Tapi aku mau kasih kamu **satu** hal yang menyatukan **dua** insan yang mencintai satu sama lain, seperti kita ini."

Ridwan terdiam, melihat ke Haedar yang mengambil suatu box berwarna _velvet_. Membukanya dan memperlihatkan cincin sederhana tapi terlihat mewah.

_"Marry me, Ridwan?"_

_**Three** words as the question._

**_Tiga _**_kata sebagai pertanyaan._

_"Yes I will, Haedar."_

_**Four** words as the answer._

_**Empat **kata sebagai jawaban._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
